Castle Bleck Oneshots A-Z
by The Chortling Mermaid
Summary: Super Paper Mario one-shots. Each chapter beginning with the next letter of the alphabet. T to be safe. (Friend of Fawful)
1. Apple Tree

**A/N: Hi again, I really wanted to do a collection of one-shots for Super Paper Mario. So, Dimentio, Mr. L, Count Bleck/Lord Blumiere, and Tippi/Timpani are back. Dimentio and Mr. L have been given another chance, to redeem themselves. If you have any questions, ask in the reviews or PM me. **

**Dimentio: Friend of Fawful doesn't own Mario.  
Me: Quiet! I was getting to that. Yeah, I don't own Mario. Dimentio: :)  
Me: Stop freaking out the readers. Anyway please enjoy! **Apple Tree

Lord Blumiere groaned at the sound of his two minions' bickering. They had been going at it for weeks! _That's it I can't take it anymore! _

"Dimentio! Mimi! Come over to me at once! Shouted Count Blec-um Blumiere!" He called down the hallway from his office. Immediately, he heard the sound of quiet footsteps scurrying towards him. It wasn't long before the green girl appeared in his doorway. Before he could even tell Mimi why he called her and Dimentio, the latter blipped behind him out of thin air. Blumiere didn't even scold him for not using the doorway like a normal person.

"Now that you're both here, I have a question," both the jester and the shapeshifter leaned in closer out of curiosity. "Why were you quarreling?" He asked in a calm tone being careful to not narrate himself.

"Well, Dimmy took my diary-again-and I want it back!" Mimi yelled in an outraged tone.

"I most certainly did not, dearest Mimi." Dimentio explained a smirk appearing through his mask.

"Yes you did! You _stole _my diary!" The monocled man rubbed his temples in slow circular motions with his cool gloved hands.

"No, I didn't, is it possible that you misplaced it?" He asked, coolly. Before Mimi could respond, the count inturrupted.

"That's enough! You two need to work out your issues! Lord Blumiere is sending you to a place where you can do it, and you cannot leave until you stop arguing." He said, losing his tranquil voice. He put two teleportation boxes around his two minions, and with a wave of his staff, they were gone.

- "Dimmy, where are we?" Mimi asked, temporarily forgetting her anger.  
"I actually don't know." He responded, quietly.

"Well, let's flip back to the castle." She twirled her right pigtail as she spoke. When she tried to teleport back, she found herself unable to, as if it were blocked by a brick wall.

"He has the place charmed, so we are stuck here, like two Pixls in a treasure chest."  
The magician explained to his fellow minion. Mimi groaned, she didn't want to be stuck here, especially not with _him. _She glanced around; wherever they were, it was beautiful! Above them were the branches of a large apple tree, she wondered why she hadn't noticed it before. The sky was pink and yellow, a nice change to the usual colors of the void she saw everyday, and the grass was a spring green, just darker than her skin. She noticed that Dimentio was also looking at the gorgeous scenery as well, she could barely remember why she was so infuriated. If he did take her diary, it wouldn't be the first time, and she didn't write any personal thoughts (anymore), so if he took it, it wouldn't be a big deal. So why had she been so angry?

"Do you want an apple Mimikinz?" Dimentio asked good-naturedly, lightly using her nickname. Mimi nodded, the apples looked delicious, and she was hungry. The purple and yellow clad jester floated to the top of the tree, and plucked two plump, blood red apples. He slowly sank to the ground, an apple in each hand.

"Thanks!" Mimi said, a little louder than they had been talking before. Dimentio smiled,  
a grin spread across his mask. They ate in an awkward silence. Mimi watched as Dimentio effortlessly managed to eat his apple without removing his mask, and finally took a small bite of her's. The skin was tangy, and the sugar white flesh was sweet and juicy.

"Mimi, I'm sorry, I did take your diary." He confessed, looking into her eyes.

"I forgive you, ya big dummy! But why did you take it?" She asked, slightly confused. At her words, Dimentio's smile grew.

"Because, you're cute when you're angry," He told Mimi, shamelessly. The shapeshifter felt her cheeks get warm, so she looked down, so he wouldn't see her blush. The magician pretended not to notice that.

"Hey, Dimentio? As nice as this has been, when do you think the count will let us out?"

"I have no idea, Mimi, I have no idea."

**A/N: So, what did you think? **

**Dimentio: You left us there!**

**Me: Yeah I did :)**

**Please review! **


	2. Bouncy Bed

**A/N: Hi, I'm back again! This chapter is called Bouncy Bed, and you'll see why. And now Dimentio will help me thank my reviewers. :) **

**Dimentio: :) Me: ...Okay then. **

**Wafflegirl0304: Thanks! Here it is. :) **

**Dimentio: At least this one's not Dimimi or whatever you fangirls call it. **

**FairHairedAdventureSeeker: Yeah, aren't they? :) **

**Dimentio: DX  
Me: Lol. Okay then, here it is! **

Mr. L grimaced, he had just finished Nastasia's apology paper and now his wrist was throbbing. He didn't think he'd ever seen her angrier that yesterday.

_Flashback: _

_Beads of sweat dripped down Mr. L's forehead, some wetting his mustache. He was losing control of Brobot. He was headed directly toward Castle Bleck, squeezing his eyes shut, Mr. L waited for the impact. _

"_Crash!" The sound of broken stone against splintered metal rang through the halls of the shadowy castle. _

"_This is bad. Really bad." The panicked mechanic said to himself. He began to hear flat, urgent moving footsteps getting louder. He flinched, realizing who was about to enter the room. _

"_Mr. L! What in the worlds did you do?" Nastasia yelled, the vein on her left temple bulged out. _

"_I uh was test driving brobot through the castle, and I uh-" He stopped when he realized she already knew what he did. _

"_You are to clean up this __**disaster **__right now, and I expect an apology essay! 10,000 words, K? Good!" She declared, glaring at him from behind her glasses. The secretary adjusted her glasses, turned on her heel and stormed out of the now-destroyed living room. _

_End of Flashback _

Mr. L strolled into Nastasia's room, intending to leave his essay on her desk. He had never actually _been _in her room before. Everything seemed to be stored in its own place, in the back there were five grey filing cabinets. He spotted Nastasia's bed, in the middle of the room, which had a navy blue quilt covering it. The bed was about two feet high, and two feet thick. Mr. L grappled with his new temptation, and dropped his papers on Nastasia's desk. However, when he was about to leave the room, he sprinted over to the cushy-looking bed, and climbed on top of it. He began to jump up and down, his feet meeting the soft, springy surface of her bed. The masked man chuckled, for some reason he really liked jumping on her bed.

Mr. L was so distracted that he didn't even notice _her _walk into the room.  
"Hey Nassy, w- Mr. L? What the heck are you doing, you stupid-head?" The green

shapeshifter questioned.

"I'm jumping on Nastasia's bed. Wanna join me?" He asked her between pants.

"Well, okay!" She responded cheerily. Mimi climbed onto the bed, and bounced in sync with Mr. L. "This is actually pretty fun!" She exclaimed.

"I can jump higher than you. Nah nah, nah nah nah!" Mr. L sang. Mimi rolled her eyes at him, and bent her knees more, causing her to jump at the same height as the mechanic. Mr. L saw this, and leaped even higher, using his super jump, just missing the ceiling. "Told you." He murmured. Mimi mumbled something that sounded like 'cheater'. He pretended as if he hadn't noticed her bad-sportsmanship. Then someone teleported into the room.

"Mr. L, Mimi? I thought I heard something. Should I even ask what you two are doing?" Dimentio asked.

"We're bouncing!" Mimi explained, giggling.  
"Why exactly?"  
"'Cause it's fun!" Mr. L chimed in. "Come on, bounce with us!"

"Well, okay. I suppose I could spare a few minutes," The jester agreed. He floated over to the now-not-as-neat bed and hopped up and down with the two other minions. Mimi, and Mr. L continued to jump up and down. "This actually is enjoyable, like watching a children's movie!"

The other two minions half rolled their eyes, and half laughed at his simile. They pranced all over her nice, neat bed.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves! I know a so-"

"Shut up!" Mimi responded jokingly.

The door opened a crack. Everyone froze in position, even Dimentio, who was in midair. Then, standing in the doorway was O'Chunks. Everyone in the room sighed in relief when they realized it was the muscular warrior, and not Nastasia.

"What're ya doin in the lass' room?" He asked the trio.

"Um, bouncing." Mr. L said simply. O'Chunks scratched his head, mentally debating whether or not he should join in. Well, he didn't want Nastasia to be angry with her, but that bed looked like fun.

"Could I join in?" He asked sheepishly. Mr. L nodded. Without another word, O'Chunks leaped on the secretary's bed and jumped harshly up and down. The other three jumped as well, trying to avoid being squashed by his massive feet. Suddenly over all of the bouncing  
they heard footsteps, which sounded distinctly like Nastasia herself. Without a word, O'Chunks flipped out, Mimi turned into a penny and rolled into a dark corner, and Dimentio turned invisible. That left Mr. L out in the open still standing on Nastasia's bed, in shock. The door gently swung open, revealing the secretary herself! She stared at Mr. L, who was the only (visible) person in the room. He stood on her now filthy, wrinkled bed.

"Mr. L, why were you jumping on my bed? And _why _didn't you take off your shoes?" Nastasia questioned him, in a forced calm tone.

"Because it was fun." He said.

"Get out of my room. _Now!" _She commanded, seemingly unamused. Mimi decided to leave too, not wanting Nastasia to unknowingly pick her up. However, Dimentio didn't leave, and what he saw amazed him. Nastasia was bouncing up and down on her bed, smiling. Dimentio grinned at Mr. L's chain reaction, and left the room.

**A/N: So, what'd you think? Please review, they brighten my day! :) **


	3. Candy

**A/N: Here's the next chapter; Candy. And here to help me thank my reviewers is Mr. L!  
Mr. L: Hi!  
Wafflegirl0304: Yeah it does! :)  
Mr L: Yeah.  
dragon19kyoshi: Thanks  
Mr. L: Yeah.  
FairHairedAdventureSeeker: Lol.  
Mr. L: Yeah  
Me: Hey! Say something else!  
Mr. L: Sorry.  
BritishWaffleSyrup: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it.  
Mr.L: Yeah, I was in a lot of trouble thanks a lot Friend of Fawful.  
Moley Koopa: Thank-you! I'm glad you think so!  
Mr. L: It's because of me. :)  
Driftstar-Leader of TreeClan: 1st time: Thanks :)  
Mr. L: It was kind of cute...:)  
2nd time: Everything is funnier at night! Lol :)  
Mr. L: Yep.  
Me: Please read & review**

Lady Timpani walked gingerly into Howzit's shop in Flipside. She had just visited Merlon, who was thrilled to see her, and now she wanted to get some things for her husband and his former minions.

"Gooooood day!" Howzit greeted her loudly when she opened the door. "Would you like to buy something? They're all goooooood!"

"Yes, please." The former Pixl responded

"Goooood news, I got an import of gooooods from my store in gooooooood ol' outer space! Do you want some golden chocolate? It's so gooooood!, that it's not allowed in five dimensions!" He rambled. Timpani thought about it for a moment, she wasn't much of a chocolate bar fan herself, but she knew Blumiere was, and she guessed that everyone else would.

"Sure, I'll take 30." She replied praying he wouldn't say "good" again.

"Oh, very goooooood! There's a huge sale, instead of 100 coins, it's only 10 a piece! However, you get no shop points for buying more than one. What a steal!" He explained rather loudly. Timpani smiled, she only had 500 coins, she had no idea it was originally 100 coins. Thank Grambi!

"Okay, here, you go," The Lady said, handing over the coins. (She had a few 50 piece coins along with the regular. "Enjoy your day." Howzit handed her the candy in three bags, which she greatfully accepted.

"Goooooood bye!" Howzit shouted after her.

"Have a nice day, Howzit." She said, politely.

Timpani went through the blue pipe, which Mario had paid for to make the trip from Flipside to Flopside (and vice versa) less time-consuming. Timpani wished she knew how to teleport, it sure would come in handy. When she was in Flopside, she considered visiting Nolrem, but decided that he was too depressing. She made her way over to the annoyingly slow tower elavator, and waited for it to respond. The Lady entered, and waited for it to go to the top of the tower. Eventually, she stepped out, and yanked open the enormous void colored door with her free hand.

"I'm back!" She shouted in a sing-song voice. When she got no response, she added, "I brought candy!" Immediately, the room filled with the inhabitants of Castle Bleck. She smirked at this.

"Yes, everyone may have five." She told them, setting the bags on the floor. Mr. L, O'Chunks, and Mimi scrambled to the bag, each grabbing five, and ran back to their rooms. Lord Blumiere put his hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Thank-you, Timpani. How was your visit?" He asked, quietly.

"Oh, it was fine, Merlon was very cheerful."

"Okay, said Count Bleck, Count Bleck will take his chocolate, and return to his office; would you like to join him?" He asked, speaking quickly. Timpani sighed, he still thought of himself as Count Bleck, the almost-destroyer of all worlds.

"Of course, _Blumiere_." She answered him. Lord Blumiere grabbed his chocolate, took his wife's hand and teleported them both to his office, leaving the secretary and jester.

"After you, Nastasia." Dimentio murmured. The secretary nodded, her movements almost robotic, and took her five candy bars, and headed to her room. The remaining boy simply teleported his candy to his room, then himself.

(Line Break)

O'Chunks gobbled down each chocolate bar, in about two minutes. They were so good! He began to feel a new energy inside of him.

(Line Break)

Mimi unwrapped the golden paper surrounding the first bae. She could imagine how it would taste in her mouth. She touched it to her tongue, and sparks shot through her body. The shapeshifter stuck it in her mouth and chewed it up, crushing up the nuts and nougat. I need more! She grabbed the second bar, and began to eat that, too.

(Line Break)

Mr. L sat on his hammock, his right leg over his right. He was eating one of the candies, and had another unwrapped one in his hand. The candy seemed to keep calling him, so he continued to eat.

(Line Break)

Dimentio put the four golden choco-bars in the drawers of his desk to save for later. He had one and really enjoyed it. However, he knew how that it wasn't good for you to have too much chocolate.

(Line Break)

Nastasia put the chocolate in one of her filing cabinets under choco, golden. She sighed, why did Lady Timpani have to be so perfect? She had a perfect body, perfect face, and a perfect heart. She knew the fact that she compared herself to the former Pixl made her even more imperfect. She sat on her bed and put her head in her hands.

(Line Break)

"Well, started Lord Blumiere, we could have Mimi do the cooking and we could have O'Chunks do the-" He started, eating his first chocolate bar, was interrupted when loud crashes echoed through the castle. "What could that be, Lord Blumiere wondered."

"I have no idea," Lady Timpani replied truthfully. "Let's investigate!" The count nodded at her suggestion, gripped his chocolate bar, and the two left the office. What they saw was scary as the Underwhere; Mr. L was super jumping all over, higher than usual, Mimi was in spider form, scurrying around the castle, and O'Chunks was sprinting and grabbing random things and hurling them around.

"What is going on! Shouted Count Bleck!" Everyone ignored them, which was unusual; everyone, even Dimentio, obeyed the count. Suddenly, something caught his eye, the label of the chocolate bar! It read, "Warning, addictive; do not consume more than two per twenty four hours. May cause; hyperness, unexplainable anger, happiness, sadness, or confusion." He showed Lady Timpani, who gasped.

"Oops." She said, not knowing what else to say.

"Let's go find Dimentio and Nastasia, and see if they haven't gone completely mad!" He had to shout above all of the noise. "You go to Dimentio, I'll go to Nastasia!" The lady nodded, still guilty. The count drew two boxes around them, and teleported them to the two different rooms.

(Line Break)

Count Bleck entered the secretary's room, and saw that she was just quietly sitting on her bed.

"Nastasia? Did you by any chance eat any of the golden choco-bars?" Lord Blumiere asked her.

"No, um sorry count. I was going to, though." Nastasia answered him.

"Oh, thank goodness! They are extremely addictive, and have some side effects!, which Mimi, Mr. L, and O'Chunks are currently experiencing!" Nastasia's eyes widened the trio probably ate all five of them! This could be really bad.

"Then we should go help them." She suggested.

"Yes, Count Bleck really needs your help. Timpani is getting Dimentio as well." He agreed, and teleported them to his office, where they saw the lady, and the jester.

"I have a plan," Dimentio announced. "We could bring them into Dimension D, and keep them there until the caffeine wears off." The others nodded, it was a great idea. So, they went outside, and Dimentio began to put a box around O'Chunks, however, Mimi ran over him before he could finish. He brushed himself off, and rose to his feet, slightly angry. He drew the box around Mimi, and got hit in the head by Mr. L's super jump, and fell down again. Then, he tried to teleport Mr. L, when the escaping O'Chunks rammed him into the wall. The magician sighed.

"A little help, Count?" He referred to his current position. The count looked embarrassed for a second, and helped him draw the teleportation rectangles around the hyper minions, with a snap of fingers, and a raise of a staff, they teleported them to Dimension D. Dimentio sighed with relief. "I'll go supervise them."

"Okay, be careful." Count Bleck told him. The tired jester just nodded. He disappeared to his dimension.

(Line Break)

The next day, the count decided to see if his minions had calmed down, he teleported to Dimentio's dimension. The three previously-hyper minions were asleep on the floor, and Dimentio was sitting down leaning against the wall, his hat was beginning to fall off.

"Dimentio, are you okay?" Lord Blumiere asked him, quietly. Dimentio moved slightly and replied,

"Yes, I'm alright."

"Did you stay like that all night?"

"Well, I had to make sure they wouldn't suddenly wake and go crazy, like insane jack-in-the-boxes." He mumbled.

"Well, let's all go back to the castle." The count replied looking down, feeling bad that his minion didn't get any sleep. He teleported them one at a time to their rooms, knowing that none of the four would awaken for a long time.

So, what did you think?

Mr. L: I was barely in this one!

Me: Sorry.

Mr. L: ...Please review


	4. Dimension D

**A/N: Hi guys, this one's a little short! Here to help me with the reviews is Tippi!  
Timpani: actually it's Timpani.  
Me:...Well anyway here they are:  
Random Dawn 14: Lol, I picture him with the floro plant in battle mode.  
Timpani: Hyper O'Chunks is not fun. :(  
ME IS A PIKACHU: Thanks!  
Timpani: I'm glad you liked it.  
dragon19kyoshi: Thanks, and here it is!  
Timani: I'm not poisoning Castle Bleck, fortunately.  
StrikerDaisy: I'm glad you like them, and I will continue.  
Timpani: Yes.  
BritishSyrupWaffle: Lol, that would be a disaster! And thanks!  
Timpani: That would freak me out.  
Driftstar-Leader of TreeClan: Thanks for the advice! :) And I'm happy that you like them  
Timpani: :)  
Wafflegirl0304: Yeah, it is fun to torture him a little.  
Timpani: Better him than me. Please R & R**

It was a quiet Saturday afternoon at Castle Bleck, Dimentio sat on the edge of the black couch, an exciting novel in his hands. He was getting really into it; the main character's best friend had just been murdered. He had been reading this book for two hours now, and he was eager to learn what would happen at the end. As his mismatched eyes raced across each line, a green girl sauntered in. He mentally grimaced, please keep walking, please keep walking!

"Hi, Dimmy!" She greeted, not caring that he was reading. The jester sighed, this wasn't the first time she had interrupted his reading. He placed his bookmark where he left off, and longingly set his book on the coffee table. He knew that Mimi wouldn't leave him alone for a long time.

"Hello Mimi, did you need something?" He asked, masking his annoyance. The girl's eyes brightened up a little bit.

"Uh, yeah! I wanted to ask you some stuff." She replied. The magician stared at her expectantly.

"Well?" He questioned her, growing slightly impatient.

"Why is Dimension D green? I mean, wouldn't you make it your favorite color?" She questioned, the words falling out of her mouth.

"Well, because I wanted it to look like a natural dimension, with vegetation, since we live in the middle of the void where there are no plants." He replied, truthfully.

"Oh. Why does it make a person 256 times more powerful? Like why 256?" She asked another question.

"Because I was sixteen when I created it, and that was when I learned to clone myself. Sixteen to the second power is 256, do you see?" He replied, smiling slightly at the memory, she nodded in understanding. He reached over to grab his book when Mimi opened her mouth again.

"Why does it make everyone more powerful, and not just you?" Mimi asked, she clearly had a lot of questions.

"Because I haven't worked that bug out yet, like a four year old child trying to complete a high school math problem." The shapeshifter nodded, understanding.

"Is Dimension D called Dimension D because it's your dimension, and your name starts with 'D'?"

"Yes." He said sharply, all of these questions were getting on his nerves. Mimi only had one question left, and then she would leave.

"How did you make Dimension D?" She questioned him. Dimentio inwardly groaned, this was going to take forever!

"Magic." He told her dramatically, then teleported himself and his beloved book to his room. Mimi stood there, slightly baffled, oh well, she got her answers.****

A/N: So, what'd you think? I know this was short but I will hopefully have the next chapter up soon.  
Timpani: Please review!


	5. Earworm

**A/N: Hi, it's the next chapter; Earworm! This is best if you listen to Mr. L's theme while you read. And here to help me thank me is...Dimentio...again.**  
**Dimentio: :)**  
**StrikerDaisy: lol thanks, I'm glad you didn't think it was too short.**  
**Dimentio: No you don't have to love Mimi.**  
**ME IS A PIKACHU: Yeah. :3**  
**Dimentio: :(**  
**Random Dawn 14: I actually had to look that up, lol.**  
**Dimentio: No I don't.**  
**dragon19kyoshi: Thanks!**  
**Dimentio: Yeah. **  
**Driftstar-Leader of TreeClan: Lol thanks! And here it is!**  
**Dimentio: Magic is no laughing matter.**  
**Shadowclanwarrior: Yeah, they're fun to write too! Here it is!**  
**Dimentio: Only she stresses me out in the stories. :(**  
**Wafflegirl0304: Lol, I can picture that too!**  
**Dimentio: Don't mock me Wafflegirl0304.**  
**Me: Please read and review!**

Mr. L hummed to himself, a jazzy tune, which was his theme. Ever since Mimi had showed him that someone made each villain (minus Nastasia) a song, he had listened to his theme for five hours straight.

"Da da, sproing! Da da da da!" He sang, skipping through the dark hallway at one in the morning.

"Mr. L! Yer interruption' ma beauty sleep!" O'Chunks yelled, appearing outside his bedroom door, wearing a nightcap.

"Too bad! It is so catchy. That's too bad since it's so ca-a-tchy!" Mr. L sang to the tune. O'Chunks glared at him, and stormed back to his room. "Da da, sproing! Da da da da!" He continued to skip with a fake amount of energy. As much as he liked the song, he really wanted to stop singing it, and go to bed. He sighed, it wasn't going to happen. "Mr. L The Green Thunder" had been stuck in his head for twelve hours and wouldn't go away.

"Woah, woah, woah woah woah wa wa wa woah!" He screeched in his not-so-great singing voice, while dancing wildly . "Dwah wa wa wa wooo wa!"

"Mr. L! What in the worlds are you doing at 1:30?" A certain green shapeshifter yelled at him.

"You got my theme song stuck in my head!" He returned slightly angrily.

"Well stop singing it!" She commanded. The mechanic stared at her with disbelief.

"I can't! It's too catchy! It's too amaz-ing!" He sang. Mimi gave him one of her famous death glares, but even that couldn't stop Mr. L.

"Well, sing it somewhere else!" She screamed at the masked man. Mr. L quickly ran to the end of the hallway, softly humming the song, when a figure emerged from a door.

"Mr. L, said Count Bleck, stop making noise, and go to bed!" The monocled man told him.

"Sorry, Count. No can do! The so-ong is-s st-stuck in my head!" He sang to the theme.

"Well, said Lord Blumiere, don't sing it here, some people are trying to rest. You woke Lady Timpani and me up!"

"Oh oh oh okay!" He responded, still to the song. Lord Blumiere grimanced at his screechy voice. He was getting really tired, but the song wouldn't let him rest, so Mr. L hummed it loudly, occasionally articulating a few notes. Then an exhausted looking Nastasia came out of her bedroom door.

"Mr. L, it's like way too early for this. Go to bed." She said, sleep weighing down her voice, she had just gone to bed an hour ago.

"So-so-sorry, but this song is so-o catchy!" He sang (again). Nastasia glared at him through her red glasses, thought briefly about brainwashing him, decided against it and just re entered her room. Mr. L shrugged, and continued strutting around the hallway, the only person he hadn't woken up yet was Dimentio, and that was probably because his room was soundproof. Not wanting Dimentio to be left out, he smiled evilly, and slammed open the jester's door, and sang loudly in his ear.

"Mr. L! Leave my room! It's two o'clock in the morning!" The usually composed magician yelled at the mechanic.

"Well, actually my theme is stuck in my head, and I can't sleep." He told him, managing not to sing it. Well, take your iPod, put in your headphones and listen to classical music, it will bore you, and you'll eventually go to sleep." Dimentio replied in a tired voice.

"Thanks, Dim! I'll go try that!" Mr. L thanked him. Dimentio waved his hands around in a gesture to leave. Mr. L compiled, and ran back to his room. He turned on the device, clicked the Pachelbel in D, (a wedding song) and listened to the soothing music. He felt his eyes get heavy, and eventually went to sleep. Unfortunately, he was the only person in the castle who was able to sleep, everyone else had Mr. L's theme in their heads.

**A/N: I'm not sure what brought this on, but yeah.**  
**Dimentio: Great explanation.**  
**Me: So my mom used to put on that canon when I couldn't sleep, I really like it, so it's in the story!**  
**Dimentio: That's nice. :)**  
**Me: Thank-you to all of my reviewers! I appreciate the support!**


	6. Fire Burst

A/N: So, here's the next one, Fire Burst! Annnd here to help me thank my wonderful reviewers is...Mr. L!

**Mr.L: Hi :)  
Me: Hi, now let's start!  
Wafflegirl0304: Yeah, I feel bad for them too. )  
Mr. L: They got so mad at me the next morning...  
Driftstar-Leader of Treeclan: Yeah, I always felt bad for her. :( Thanks!  
Mr. L: Listen to my theme! Have at you!  
Me: Don't be rude!  
StrikerDaisy: Glad someone else is obsessed with it! Lol, I have to do youtube to mp3...  
Mr. L: Classical music is boring.  
Me: THAT'S IT! *duct tapes mouth shut* Don't make fun of music. K?  
FairHairedAdventureSeeker: Lol, yeah.  
Mr. L: 'mhhmmhn!  
Me: Fine! *rips of ductape, and takes a chunk of hair with it* oops.  
Shadowclanwarrior: :) Thanks! What makes torturing our fandoms fun...I have no idea...it just is!  
Mr. L: You ripped off a piece of my mustache!  
Random Dawn 14: Lol, aww. Yeah, when no one's home I turn on Gloam Valley and make up lyrics while running through my house.  
Mr. L: O_o  
dragon19kyoshi: Thanks; here it is!  
Mr. L: Please read and review. :)**

O'Chunks walked confidently into the kitchen, wearing a chef hat and a bright red apron. He was determined to do something nice for Nastasia while the others were gone. Count Bleck and Lady Timpani were going to have a picnic in a meadow, Mr. L was riding Brobot, Mimi was supervising Mr. L, and Dimentio 'had his own projects to attend to'. The warrior was going to cook a (romantic) dinner for the secretary and himself. Not actually knowing how to cook, he rummaged through the pantry for a cookbook. He settled on Cooking Easy Meals. As he flipped through the pages, a bright picture of soup caught his eye. It was called spicy soup.

As he read the ingredients, he realized that it was indeed easy. All he needed was a Fire Burst and three cups of water. The muscular man grinned, and grabbed a large soup pot, and a Fire Burst. He carefully measured three cups of water, poured it into the pot and lit the stove. The blue flames danced beneath the pot of water, heating it up. O'Chunks opened up the Fire Burst, and plopped it into the almost-boiling water. _ Wait! There are two of us, what if one Fire Burst isn't enough?_ Quickly thinking, he grabbed the whole box of Fire Bursts, he dropped another one into the pot. _ What if two aren't enough? I'd better add another!_ So, he stuck yet another Fire Burst in the pot of now-orange water. He realized that the soup wouldn't be ready for a while, so he left the room, and entered the living room, quickly throwing himself down on the black sofa.

He looked at the clock and sighed, his favorite show,_ Flint Cragley Cragtrotter_, wouldn't be on for another two hours. So, he grasped the remote in his massive hand and flicked the channel button, occasionally stopping for things he thought would be interesting. O'Chunks finally settled on a show he had never even heard of. Soon he found himself chuckling.

"Heh, tha' guy got hit ina' head wit'a coconut!" He laughed out loud. The show he was watching was basically random people getting hit in the head with various objects. O'Chunks decided that this was his new favorite show, and began to record all episodes up to the next year. He was so distracted, that he didn't even notice when the timer went off. He also didn't notice an hour later either, until he heard a blasting explosion, and urgent footsteps coming down the stairs. _ Nastasia!_

"O'Chunks! What in the Underwhere did you do? The kitchen is covered in red ash!" She yelled at him. If the circumstances had been different, O'Chunks would have been attracted to her anger, however, now he was drenched in fear. As he turned around, he could see smoke and crimson debris floating away from the kitchen.

"I, uh tried ta make yeh some supper, but I forgo' abou' it." He stammered, looking down at his feet. The secretary's expression softened a little at his words.

"Well, uh thanks, but we should go clean up." She said, slightly blushing; no one had ever tried to make her dinner. Even though he ruined the kitchen, it was the thought that counted. The warrior's face turned pink when she said 'we' and he turned toward the kitchen, linking his muscular arm around Nastasia's skinny one. Suddenly the latter froze in realization.

"Or, we could just have Dimentio do it, and order something. It would give him something to do other than his 'projects', and he could just clean it with magic." The warrior laughed in agreement.

"Sound's good teh me."

"K, I'll order some pizza." The pink-haired woman announced, reaching for the phone. O'Chunks smiled, it was nice to see Nastasia taking a break for once. The secretary grinned back at him, for once not worrying about a mess that needed to be cleaned up.  
**  
A/N: So, what'd you think? I wanted each person to be the main character, all I really have left is Count Bleck, so I'll try to make him the MC for 'G'. (look I rhymed ^^)  
Mr. L: Good for you.  
Me: *Holds up duct tape*  
Mr. L: 0_0' **


	7. Geeks

**A/N: Hi I would have had this up sooner, but school got in the way. :( So, um yeah, a certain geek is in this, I bet you know who. :)**

**Nastasia: You might wanna hurry up, k? You're boring the readers.**

**Me: Whatever, here are my really amazing reviewers.:**

**Shadowclanwarrior: Lol, thanks!**

**Nastasia: Yep, well it happened.**

**Wafflegirl0304: XD yeah, his heart was in the right place.**

**Nastasia: Yeah, it was. :$**

**Driftstar-Leader of TreeClan: Haha, he will.**

**Nastasia: Have someone else do the cleaning instead of me for once.**

**dragon19kyoshi: You're welcome, here it is!**

**Nastasia: It was fun, even though the kitchen blew up...**

**BrittishWaffleSyrup: Aww, thanks! Lol, that saying is so true.**

**Nastasia: Remind me to use that...**

**Random Dawn 14: Yeah, they are so cute together. Not too many of those stories though...**

**Nastasia: Well, you know, opposites attract...**

**Me: Please review! :D**

It was three days before Mr. L's birthday, and Count Bleck and Lady Timpani still weren't able to find the present he had wanted. Mr. L wanted a super rare action figure (Grambi knows why), but everywhere they saw one on the internet, some guy named "Franpack101" continued to buy it just as they clicked on it to view it. It was really angering Count Bleck.

"Timpani, let's find this "Franpack101" and talk to him or her, suggested Lord Blumiere."

"That sounds like a good idea. Perhaps we could buy one from the person, since whomever it is seems to have a lot of these." She replied, though she felt like something was buzzing inside her to not go.

"Let's see, it says the address is 333 Bitlands. Well, Count Bleck thinks he knows the general area of there, so he will teleport us there." He announced with glee. That bad feeling that Timpani had was growing stronger, but she ignored it. Count Bleck waved his staff, and transported them to the address. What the Lady saw shook her to her core, it was Fort Francis.

"I-I know this place, the lizard-Francis-lives here. The guy who grabbed me with his tongue, and locked me in a cage," She stammered. The count grew angrier, he disliked this 'Francis' even more now. Timpani suddenly relaxed, realizing that she wasn't alone in going inside. "However, it will be fine, he won't recognize me now, after all, I was a Pixl when we 'met'." Lord Blumiere nodded, and opened the door.

"This way," She directed, leading him to Francis' private room. Count Bleck looked down in disgust; there were weird little cat robots everywhere. "Now stand back or you'll get zapped." Count Bleck wore a confused expression on his face, but decided not to ask.

"Only the master and "hot babes" are allowed past this door. All others will get kitty lasers. Let me ask you a few questions to make sure you're compatable with him." The robot kitty door said in a weird monotonic voice. The count's eyes widened at 'kitty lasers' but ignored it, not wanting to know. He watched as Timpani answered 'yes' to every question, it looked as if she wasn't even listening to the door's queries. Eventually the door opened up, and the lady led him inside. What they saw was surprising to Count Bleck; the giant green lizard was video chatting with someone else.

"Yeah, I just picked up this hi-technacaaaaal action figure from the internet! Look!" He had the figure that Mr. L had practically begged for. Count Bleck fied his hat and cleared his throat, trying to get the nerd's attention. "Who are you? And who is she?" He asked referring to the count and his wife.

"Greetings, I am Lord Blumiere, and this is Lady Timpani. We were looking to buy that action figure of yours for our friend's birthday." Count Bleck greeted in a forced calm tone.

"Which one, aren't all action figures so schweet? Timpani, hm that name sounds familiar..." He trailed off deep in thought. A murmur was heard from Francis' laptop.

"Wait, is there really a hot babe in your room?" The voice said.

"Yes, Xavier, her n-name is Timpani." He stammered, practically melting just looking at her.

"So, um would that action figure be for sale?" The woman asked.

"Wait! I would recognize that voice anywhere. That schweet, schweet voice, you're Francine!" Francis practically shouted. "Xavier, that's the hi-technicaaaal butterfly that I showed you. S-she was my friend," He told his friend, shaking a little. "Have you come back to me?"

"Actually, Francis, we're here to buy the action figure from you." Count Bleck said firmly, obviously annoyed.

"Do you mean my Starship X-Naut one? Because that's not for sale." He mumbled.

"Dude, you already have 99 of them, don't you think it would be schweet to give them it? Make them a part of the joys of Starship X-Naut?" Francis' nerd buddy suggested.

"Nerr. Heh, but I can't sell it! I love it like I loved you, Francine!" He pleaded.

"Blumiere, let's get out of here." Timpani whispered out of the corner of her mouth, terrified, desperately hoping that the green nerd wouldn't hear her.

"Are you two leaving? Please don't go, no one ever visits me!" Francis sobbed, tears pouring out of his eyes behind his glasses.

"Well, um yeah," Count Bleck said, bewildered. "But only for now!" He added hastily when he saw the geek's lip quiver.

"Oh, well. Good bye, friends!" He shouted as they teleported. Blumiere most certainly didn't consider Francis as a friend, but said nothing. All differences aside, the count felt bad for Francis. It seemed like he had no real-life friends, and he basically talked to robots all day.

"I have an idea, exclaimed Count Bleck!"

**3 Days Later:**

"Woah, your action figures are so cool!" Mr. L yelled.

"Thanks, I was hoping you would think that." Francis replied in glee.

"Great idea, Blumiere." Timpani said watching from the large doorway.

"Well, birds of a feather flock together." He responded, smiling slightly.

A/N: So, actually I had a hard time coming up with this one. It was going to be about Captain Gills and his family compared to Castle Bleck, but I realized that I didn't really have a plot... so it didn't really work out. :p Anyway, how was this story? Starship X-Naut was taken from Super Paper Mario.

Nastasia: Yeah, she's so unoriginal that she can't even come up with her own TV show name.

**Me: O-o Not very nice, Nassy. Please review, I really appreciate them!**


	8. Heroes

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating for so long, but school got in the way.**

Francis: That's no excuse, for not being hi-technicaaaal  
Me: Stop, just stop, just help me with the reviews. Wow, 45! Thank-you so much guys! :D  
Francis: Nerr, that's so cool. =S  
Me: Okay, here they are:  
Wafflegirl0304: Lol, thanks. :)  
Francis: Action figures are soooo cool! :DDDD  
Me: Calm down.  
StrikerDaisy: Lol, I should have done that. DX  
Francis: I'm too hi-technicaaaal for you.  
Shadowclanwarrior: Yeah, I felt bad putting her through that.  
Francis: Who's Timpani?  
Me: *Facepalms*  
Guest: Thanks!  
Francis: Awesome is a fun word. :D  
Kooper Trooper: Your review made me lol.  
Francis: I have feelings. T-T  
Driftstar-Leader of Treeclan: Thanks, here it is! :)  
Francis: You laugh like me.  
dragon19kyoshi: Thanks, glad you liked it. C:  
Francis: It's because I was in it. :D  
ME IS A PIKACHU: Lol, I can see that.  
Francis: Feelings! T-T  
Me: Please review!  


"Listen up, k? The heros are visiting and the count wants you all on your best behavior!" Nastasia announced to her fellow workers.

"Ahahaha, but dearest Nastasia, we are always on our best behavior." Dimentio interrupted with a cool voice. The woman gave him a deep glare, but the jester just smiled in return. The secretary rolled her eyes and continued her speech.

"They'll be here at one o'clock for lunch, so uh be ready, don't blow up the castle and report to the kitchen at a quarter to twelve, sharp. K? Good." She finished and step-jumped off of her platform.

"Golly, Nassy looks so stressed!" Mimi exclaimed when the woman was out of earshot.

"Yeah, I'm worri'd 'bout her. I wond'r why she's so sad." O'Chunks added. Suddenly, Mr. L's masked eyes lit up in realization.

"Luigi's gonna be there..." Mr. L trailed off.

"So?" O'Chunks asked, the only one who wasn't catching on. The other minions rolled their eyes.

"Nassy brainwashed Luigi!" Mimi yelled at the warrior, frustrated.

"Oh, ah see." The warrior replied, blushing.

"So, how long do we have?" Mr. L jumped in, saving O'Chunks from further embarrassment.

"Well, it's twelve o'clock now, so we have forty five minutes." Dimentio replied, also awkward about seeing Luigi.

"Let's watch TV!" O'Chunks yelled out. The other minions nodded, feeling slightly threatened and teleported to the living room. "We ca' watch me new favori' sho'!" He suggested with glee.

"What's it called?" Mimi asked.

"Hit in'a head, on channa' five."

"It's not even on until six!" Dimentio exclaimed, looking at the channel guide.

"Ah recorded it, deh!" He screamed at him.

"Okay then." He clicked the show on, and O'Chunks brought his knees to his chest in anticipation. The others rolled their eyes, the show was weird and pointless, but they continued to watch it for O'Chunks' sake.

By the time the show was over, it was time to be in the kitchen. O'Chunks was still laughing when they finally arrived.

"It's fourteen minutes to twelve! You're late!" Nastasia immediately accused.

"My apologies, dearest Nastasia, we were getting ready, like princesses before a ball." The jester lied smoothly. She raised her eyebrow at his simile, and just shook it off.

"Anyway, get in your assigned seats." The minions ambled over to the table, and looked at the nametags, and took their rightful seats. Count Bleck was at one end of the table, Timpani was to his right, then Dimentio, then Mimi, then Luigi, and at the other end were Mario, Peach, Bowser, O'Chunks, Mr. L, and Nastasia. "Okay, so the heroes should arrive in approximately seven minutes, k?" The secretary said, putting the lunch on the table which consisted of a platter of sandwiches, watermelon, chicken fingers, and a pitcher of iced tea. Count Bleck rose to help her but she gestured otherwise.

****After about five minutes, they heard knocking at the front door. It was the heroes!

"Count Bleck will get that, said Count Bleck." He waved his staff and teleported out.

"K." Nastasia replied to the thin air. A few seconds later, they heard a variety of footsteps heading toward the kitchen.

"Hello, thank-you for inviting us." Princess Peach greeted warmly.

"Thanks for agreeing to come," Timpani returned, smiling at her old friend. "won't you sit down?" In reply, the foursome walked around the table in search of their assigned seats. As soon as everyone was seated, the food was passed around the table. They ate in an awkward silence, until Luigi said something.

"So, uh this is really good." He gestured to the food.

"Thanks," Nastasia said not meeting his eyes. "listen, I wanted to, uh, apologize for you know, brainwashing you." She barely got the words out.

"I forgive you. It's all behind us now, I guess. Right?" The green-clad plumber murmured. Luigi, in truth wasn't as scared of Nastasia as he was the jester. There was only Mimi separating them which made him uneasy. The woman nodded, and returned her attention to her dinner, slightly uncomfortable.

"Wow, Bowser! Ya' go' even chunkier since I last saw ye'!" O'Chunks remarked playfully changing the subject, and taking the attention off of Nastasia.

"Bwa ha ha ha! Of course, I keep getting stronger, just ask my wife, Peachy!" He answered, arrogantly.

"Bowser, I am not your wife, don't call me 'Peachy', and we are getting a divorce anyway." The princess said sharply, but she was hiding a smirk. The koopa king sulked, and picked up a chicken finger.

"But why?" He held out the word like a small child.

"Because." Bowser just grumbled something about not wanting to play that game.

"Does that mean you'll be free for me, Peach?" Mr. L asked, jokingly.

"Not really." She replied, looking at Mario.

"I see, he stole you from me! Oh no!" The mechanic replied, faking anger. Mario chuckled, and nodded at him.

"Mimi, that's a nice dress." The princess complemented her. It indeed was a nice dress, it was red and made of silk that just came to the girl's knees.

"Thanks, Peach! I like your dress, too." She giggled, and the princess did the same. The conversations were kept light and cheery, the subjects changing naturally. Dimentio, however had not spoken a word, which was unusual for him. Mimi nudged him, while the others were engaged in a conversation about Mario's overalls, realizing his long silence.

"Hey, you all right?" She whispered, poking his leg with her foot. The jester just nodded, briefly looking at her. Mimi crossed her arms, unconvinced, but she would let it slide for now.

"So, you've been wearing overalls since you were a baby?" Timpani recapped, her eyes bright. Mario, being a man of few words responded with "Yeah." Suddenly, Luigi's cell phone vibrated in his pocket.

"Excuse me for a second," He said, his eyes widening at the message. "uh oh. Daisy just texted 'help', that can't be good."

"We should go find her." Suggested Princess Peach, concerned for her best friend.

"I don't wanna." Bowser groaned.

"Well, you're coming with us, anyway. We're your ride home." The princess said gesturing to Mario's return pipe.

"Fine." He muttered, his eyes fixed on the ceiling.

"Dimentio, said Count Bleck, why don't you show them to the door?"

"Of course." The jester answered.

"It was nice seeing you guys! If you're ever in the neighborhood, don't be strangers." Said Lady Timpani, hugging each hero, even Bowser.

"Hey stop it bugface." The beast teased, using his nickname. The former Pixl rolled her eyes, and Dimentio lead them to the door.

"Luigi," Dimentio said, stopping Luigi in his tracks. "I, too wanted to apologize to you. It was wrong of me to put you through fighting your brother and friends."

"Well, it was awhile ago, and I know you won't do it now, so it's okay." Dimentio smiled, but it was genuine, and not insane.

"Good luck with your princess."

"Thanks." Luigi tipped his hat and followed the trio out the door.

A/N: So what'd you think?

Francis: I wasn't in this one.

**Me: I wonder why...**


	9. Iguana

**A/N: Hi guys! *ducks out of the way of a flying chair*. Oops, sorry; I know it's taken me forever to update...sorry. Lately I haven't been in the best mood, and I kinda needed a break. But, anyway...we have a special guest here to help thank my awesome reviewers!  
Luigi: Luigi time!  
Me: Uh, yeah. Well let's start/  
Shadowclanwarrior: Thanks! :)  
Luigi: Yeah, I made it interesting. :D  
StrikerDaisy: Thanks! Sometimes I'm dangerously unpredictable. I'm glad they make you happy. =D  
Luigi: It does seem like something he would do.  
ME IS A PIKACHU: Thanks, lol. ) Fuzziness is always good.  
Luigi: But fuzzies themselves are just annoying.  
Me: ...I guess  
Driftstar-Leader of TreeClan: Haha, that wouldn't be the best plan.  
Luigi: Yeah, FoF does that a lot. :)  
dragon19kyoshi: Thanks, glad you think so.  
Luigi: :)  
Wafflegirl0304: Thanks, yeah it probably was.  
Luigi: Yeah, it was. :/  
Francis: Nerr, you better not be mocking me.  
Random Dawn 14: Thanks, it was fun to write! :)  
Luigi: I was part of the ending. :D  
Kooper Trooper: Lol, yeah, it was. :)  
Luigi: How'd you know?  
Me: Please review!**

Nastasia adjusted her glasses and moved on to the next bedroom. She was inspecting them to make sure they were at least somewhat clean. The only person left was O'Chunks; she inwardly cringed. While the warrior was kind and had a big heart, he could be a total slob.

_Flashback: Nastasia entered O'Chunks' room for inspection. As she stepped forward, she saw his red peeling and chipping wallpaper, a huge crack in one of the walls-it looked as if he had punched it,-several pizza boxes filled with socks, his rug appeared to be growing some type of mold, and under his pile of junk, she couldn't even see the floor. Worst of all, his room smelled vile. _

_"O'Chunks! This room is a disgrace!" Nastasia screamed on the verge of hysteria, to the man standing in the middle of the room. _

_"But, ah like it." He replied, groaning._

_"Clean. It. Now." The secretary commanded through a clenched jaw. O'Chunks sweatdropped at her forceful tone, and immediately complied. Nastasia counted to ten in her head, and practically ran to go take a shower. Never in her life had she seen a bigger abomination than O'Chunks' room._

_End of Flashback_

Nastasia slowly creaked open the door, expecting the worst. As she entered O'Chunks' room, she was shocked! The floor was visible and mostly clean, his bed was made, his closet was closed, and there didn't appear to be anything under his bed. Nastasia was about to check him off as 'pass' when she heard an odd sound coming from the warrior's bed. The woman grimaced as she debated whether or not to look. Before she could decide, a green creature sauntered from under the warrior's bed. It nuzzled Nastasia's black shoes, and began to gnaw on the material, and rubbed its tongue on her pant leg.

"O'Chunks! Get in this room immediately!" Her yell echoed through the halls. Suddenly, the warrior emerged from the bathroom, wearing a tan bathrobe, with a panicked expression on his face.

"Wha' 'appened, lass?" He asked, eyeing the clipboard in her hands; she only used it for inspections, and meetings.

"What is that animal doing in your room?" She questioned, gesturing with her hands at the reptile.

"Oh, that's Lil' Nugget, he's an iguana. He's my chum; had 'im since I was eleven." The secretary's face softened a little. The iguana probably reminded him of his childhood, she couldn't take this away from him.

"K, does Count Bleck know about this?" The warrior twiddled his thumbs, his eyes downcast, obviously he never told Count Bleck. The secretary sighed, "O'Chunks, it's all right. As long as he stays in your room, and you keep it clean." O'Chunks' face brightened, and he smiled.

"Thanks, lass! I'm gonna go get dressed." He gestured to his current attire. She just nodded. Whatever keeps his room clean.

**A/N: So, what do you think? I know it was short, but I'll try to update sooner. I think I have an idea for J...**


	10. Juvenile

**A/N: Hey, guys! Thanks for being so supportive! Here's the next chapter, but first...here to thank my reviewers is O'Chunks! (He will not have his accent) **

**O'Chunks: That was hurtful, I hate talking like this.**  
**Me: :p Here they are:**  
**Random Dawn 14: Thanks! Yeah, sometimes when I copy and paste the chapters the format gets all messed up. DX But, yeah, only the flashback was suppose to be in italics.**  
**O'Chunks: Yeah, I came up with it myself! :D**  
**Me: DX **  
**ME IS A PIKACHU: Yeah, they are cute. :)**  
**O'Chunks: :D**  
**Shadoclanwarrior: Haha, thanks!**  
**O'Chunks: ...Because I'm a mysterious guy.**  
**Me: :p**  
**Wafflegirl0304: Thanks, lol.**  
**O'Chunks: Me too! :) **  
**Driftstar-Leader of TreeClan: Thanks, I'm happy to be back! :D Here it is.**  
**O'Chunks: I'm a very funny man. ;)**  
**Sonar: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it.**  
**O'Chunks: :)**  
**Kooper Trooper: Thanks, I'm sorry. :(**  
**O'Chunks: :( That's so sad.**

Mr. L grinned into his walkie talkie, tonight he was about to find out what Dimentio's face looks like.

"Thunder to Rubee. Come in Rubee." Mr. L whispered, not wanting to disturb anyone, after all, it was only 6:30. Only Nastasia was awake, but she was downstairs working on the schedule.

"I hear you, over." A certain shapeshifter responded.

"I'm approaching Crazy's room."

"I thought we were calling him Jester."

"Whatever. Anyway, I have the camera and flashlight."

"Yay! Over and out!"

Mr. L rolled his eyes, and snuck closer to Dimentio's door, his gloved hands already touching the doorknob. It bothered him that the jester slept with his mask on, he must be hiding something. The door creaked slightly as he opened it just enough to slip in. He relaxed a little when he saw that the boy was still asleep on the bed. Now all he had to do was take of his mask without him noticing, and snap a picture. As he walked over to the dark purple bed, he tripped over one of the jester's shoes, and crashed into one of the bookshelves. Unfortunately, this particular bookshelf had, along with books were a few vials of magic potions. One of which fell down and broke next to Mr. L.

The loud crash made the pajama-clad jester wake up immediately. He began to scan the room looking for an intruder, when he heard crying. More like wailing! Dimentio quickly turned on his lamp on his nightstand, and climbed out of bed. He floated over to where the awful noise was coming from. Next to one of his now-fallen bookshelf, was a baby wearing a green and black shirt. The baby appeared to be around a year old, it was slightly too big to be a newborn. He had bluish-silver eyes, behind a tiny maks, chubby cheeks, and a mop of dark hair. Next to him was a broken vial, which thankfully hadn't penetrated the juvenile's skin. However, it looked like drops the fluid was on him. And, Mr. L's green cap was sitting a few feet away from the baby.

"Oh, no." Dimentio moaned, Mr. L had clearly turned into a baby. He knew he should have discarded the 'youth potion'. He picked up a kicking Mr. L, and as he did, he heard a faint buzzing sound. Under the baby, somehow shielded from the liquid, was a walkie-talkie, and a voice was coming from it.

"Rubee to Thunder! Where are you? Did you leave Jester's room?" A familiar voice whispered harshly.

"Hello, Mimikinz, this is Dimentio. Get in my room right now!" He demanded, realizing that they were probably trying to do something to him. There was a blip, and Mimi was in his room, wearing all black to blend in with the darkness. "Care to explain what Mr. L was doing in my room at...6:50?" He interrogated, glancing at the clock.

"We, um...Hey! What happened to Mr. L? She accused.

"Apparently, he has stumbled on my youth potion." He replied tiredly, gazing down at the small baby.

"That's not good," She trailed off. Mr. L continued to weep, as the jester tried to rock him back and forth to soothe him. "How do we fix it? It is fixable, right?"

"Well, since the potion wasn't ingested, it's not permanent. Like a dry erase marker on a white board." He explained, deep in thought.

"How long will it take to wear off?"

"I'd say, in a few hours, since it looks like very minimal amount landed on him, also, he didn't drink it. It seems that when the bottle splattered, a little flew onto him." The jester said, rocking Mr. L in his arms.

"Okay, all we have to do is hide him from the others." The girl said firmly, eyeing her now-babyfied friend.

"All right. Maybe he can just sleep for awhile," Dimentio said, while snapping his fingers, and making a crib appear in the center of the room. "But, he should not be left unattended." Mimi just nodded, and helped the jester place the baby inside of the crib. His eyes were already closing, and he went to sleep.

He probably would have stayed that way if Nastasia hadn't opened the door at that moment to check on them.

"Hey, um I've been hearing some pretty strange noises, and-is that a crib?" She asked, staring at the jester.

"Maybe..." Mimi replied, not knowing what else to say.

The secretary looked between Mimi and Dimentio with a slightly panicked expression.

"S-so are you two expec-"

"NO!" The duo shouted, both blushing. Nastasia blushed a little, too, but then regained her composure, when she heard sobs and screaming coming from the crib.

"So, do you wanna tell me why you have a crib with a _baby_ in your room? She asked, although it wasn't a question.

"Mr. L is the baby, he came into Dimmy's room, and poof!" Mimi explained.

"A potion got on him, but it will wear off." Dimentio clarified. Nastasia gulped, there was no 'Mr. L turns into a baby' on the schedule, this would throw everything off! She sighed, and said in a hushed tone,

"K, but it's your responsibility to keep him quiet," The two nodded thinking that they got out of a punishment. "Oh, and when he's normal again, you're all gonna write a 2,000 page essay on why you shouldn't experiment with potions!"

Dimentio felt like he was going to explode, first three people come into his room without invitation, then one uses a potion and wakes him up, and he get's blamed for it! However, he bit his tongue and nodded. Nastasia ambled over to the crib and lifted Mr. L, she held him against her small body and bounced him up and down a little. The baby stopped crying and started to play with her pink hair. Nastasia smiled a little, she had never seen Mr. L as a baby, since he was an adult when he was 'created'. Then, she returned him to the crib. He crawled and squirmed around now, since he wasn't tired anymore.

"Oh, great. Now what?" Mimi asked.

"One of you has to stay with him; it's time for breakfast." Nastasia replied, fixing her hair.

"I'll stay, but could you not mention this, 'situation' to anyone?" Dimentio mumbled, wanting to keep this a secret, assuming he would be accused of turning Mr. L into a baby. Nastasia bit her lip, she didn't want to keep this from the count, Timpani, or O'Chunks, but she nodded.

"Come on, Mimi. Let's go." She said, leading the green girl to the stairs, leaving Dimentio and Mr. L alone. So, now what? Dimentio thought to himself.

"Mimi, Nastasia, where have you two been? Asked Lord Blumiere."

"I uh was just going over today's plans with Mimi." Nastasia explained, it wasn't really lying, it was part of the truth. Besides, she promised Dimentio._ Wait, since when did she care?_

"Okay then, said Lord Blumiere, sit down if you would." He didn't even bother to ask where Mr. L and Dimentio were, knowing that there would be a long, stressful answer. They ate their breakfast, and returned to their rooms to get ready for the day. Nastasia and Mimi, however ran straight into Dimentio's room and quickly closed the door behind them. Dimentio was standing in the middle of the room, holding Mr. L.

"Okay, I think the potion is beginning to wear off." He said, leaning over Mr. L.

"Why do you say that?" Asked Mimi.

"His mustache is back." He pointed to the juvenile's upper lip, where a line of hair was.

"Oh, that's good." They stared at the little Mr. L and watched as he began to grow at a quickening pace. The jester placed him back in the crib, not wanting to get crushed. His clothes grew first, then his hair, then his face and body. Just then, Blumiere cracked the door open.

"Oh, there you are, Dimentio. Where's Mr. L, asked Count Bleck?" Dimentio fiddled with a bell on the end of his hat.

"Mr. L is, um, in there." He pointed to the crib, and the count floated over to it. When he looked, a fully grown Mr. L was there. Then he wordlessly left the room, totally confused.

"Mr. L, are you awake?" Nastasia asked, making the boy shift in the crib.

"Yeah, what happened?" He groaned, rubbing his eyes behind the mask.

"You were in my room sneaking around, and long story short, you turned into a baby." Dimentio explained, clenching his jaw.

"Oh, uh, gotta go!" Mr. L sprinted out of the room, half-terrified, half-embarrassed.

**A/N: So, did you like this one? Please review!**


	11. Kazoo

**A/N: Sorry, it's been so long since my last update! Thank-you, guys for all of your support, I really really appreciate it. I hope my next chapter won't take so long. -_-' Anyway, here to help me thank my reviewers is...Mimi.**

Mimi: Hi.  
ME IS A PIKACHU: lol, yeah. :D  
Mimi: He was kinda cute as a baby. :3  
Random Dawn 14: Thank-you! I'm glad you liked that part, lol. :D  
Mimi: DX  
Shadowclanwarrior: Thanks! I'm happy that you liked it.  
Mimi: :)  
Driftstar-Leader of TreeClan: Thank-you, lol. I'm glad you liked that part, too. XD  
Mimi: Why? Just why?  
Me: Shhh.  
dragon19kyoshi: Thank-you.  
Mimi: Yeah. :)  
Kooper Trooper: Fortunately, he didn't. :)  
Mimi: Ew, that would be so gross. DX  
L-Fan12 1st time: lol, I can, too. Thanks! :)  
Mimi: :D  
2nd time: Don't apologize; I love getting reviews! lol, thanks.  
Mimi: Hyper O'Chunks is not fun. :p  
Me: Neither is Hyper Mimi. :p  
BOING: Haha, now I want chocolate.  
Mimi: Well, you better read the label first. DX

Mimi screamed in frustration and threw the pink kazoo on her bed. It wouldn't make a noise, no matter how hard she blew into it. The green girl crossed her arms and screamed again.

"Mimi! What is all of this noise?" Dimentio appeared in her doorway; he had been making a house of cards in the hallway with Mr. L. At first the screaming coming from the green girl's room was amusing, but now it was getting irritating.

"I'm trying to play this kazoo, but it's like broken!" Mimi yelled as if he wasn't floating right next to her.

"Ah ha ha. Let me see," Dimentio picked up the little instrument, "May I?" He put the kazoo to his masked lips at the shapeshifter's nod and began to play. As the magician played, Mimi listened in astonishment thinking he was pretty excellent.

"Golly, how'd you do that?" Mimi asked the boy.

"You just have to buzz your lips." He explained simply, handing her the kazoo, then promptly floated out of the door, returning to his project.

"Oh," Mimi said to herself, "okay." The girl grinned and wiped the kazoo off a little bit.

-

"C'mon, L; just two more cards." Dimentio motivated his friend. You could see the sweat dripping down Mr. L's forehead in anticipation. The house of cards that they spent an hour building was now four feet tall, all they needed was the roof. The mechanic positioned the cards and was about to let go when he heard it. A loud sound echoed through the hallway, and made him accidently knock down the uncompleted house of cards. It sounded like a kazoo.

"NOOOO!" Mr. L yelled dramatically, his hands over his head.

"She is so dead." Dimentio muttered, gripping his hat. He teleported into Mimi's room leaving a furious Mr. L in solitude.

When Dimentio arrived in Mimi's room, he found that she wasn't there. Oh well, I'll get revenge later. I wonder where she wandered off to...

-

Nastasia cringed, there it was again! Here she was trying to write a to-do list, and that awful noise was continuing to interrupt her. She exhaled slowly and looked around to find that no one was there. The woman walked down the corridor, as she tried to find the cause of this distraction. Extremely irritated, she did not realize that she almost crashed into Lady Timpani and Lord Blumiere until they bumped shoulders.

"Sorry! I uh, wasn't watching where I was going." Nastasia stammered.

"That's all right, Nastasia. Do you know what that noise is?" asked Count Bleck.

"No, I was actually trying to figure that out, myself." The secretary replied, fighting the urge to cover her ears.

"I wonder what it could be. Maybe O'Chunks knows," Timpani pondered out loud. Since they were pretty close to his room, the trio decided to ask O'Chunks. They ran, (or in Count Bleck's case, floated) to his door and Timpani knocked. The warrior promptly opened the door to the loud echoing of music and came out of his room.

"Wa' there somethin' yeh needed?" O'Chunks asked, raising his voice over the music.

"Yes, O'Chunks, do you know what that noise is?"

"That'd be mah music. I was practicin' me fighting stances." He responded, and went back to his room to turn off the music. When he turned off the radio, the original noise buzzed through the castle again.

"No, I meant that noise." Nastasia explained to the warrior.

"Oh, I ha' no idea," he said, simply. "I'll help yeh look though."

They made a right turn to where Mr. L and Dimentio had been building their house of cards, with only a crazily shaking Mr. L remaining.

"Mr. L, do you know what that noise is, asked Lord Blumiere?"

"I-I have no idea, but it made my house of cards fall down," the mechanic answered, bitterly. Then he remembered, "I think Dim knows what it was; he just left!" As soon as he exclaimed it, Dimentio appeared in the middle of the hallway.

"Oh, hello. I didn't realize that all of you were here." Dimentio greeted, awkwardly.

"Dimentio, what is _that_?" Mr. L asked him.

"If you are referring to that noise, it's Dearest Mimi playing her kazoo. She sounds worse than a truck running over a dog's squeak toy." The jester said flatly, wanting to cover his ears to muffle the awful kazoo playing.

"Guys! I have a plan!" Mr. L shouted, excitedly.

After a long silence, with the occasional buzzing of the kazoo, Nastaisa asked, "What is it?"

Mimi yawned it was getting late and her mouth was becoming tired. She walked back to her room, but when she got there, there was a huge pink teddy bear in front of the door.

"OHMYGRAMBIIT'SSOCUTE!" She squealed, shoving it through the doorway. It was so large that it was the same size as the door itself. She kicked it in the back and it flopped onto her floor, finally entering the room. She shapeshifted into some pajamas and walked over to her fluffy purple bed. Then, she put her kazoo on the nightstand next to it. She fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"Now!" A sharp whisper sounded in her room. O'Chunks, Dimentio, Mr. L, Nastasia, Lady Timpani, and Lord Blumiere all ripped out of the bear. They all gasped for breath as soon as they were free. Mr. L tiptoed over to the nightstand snatched the kazoo, and flung it at the others. O'Chunks and Lady Timpani, stomped on it with their feet, Count Bleck created a mini void and sucked it into it, Nastasia brainwashed it into breaking itself, Dimentio shot energy spears, and Mr. L super jumped on top of it. Currently the kazoo was a small pile of powder. All of the ruckus awoke Mimi.

"Guys! What are you doing to my kazoo?" She screamed at them, making them promptly leave the room without explanation. The girl crawled over to her now destroyed kazoo and sighed. "Oh well, this gives me some time to play my trumpet."****

A/N: Please review! :)


End file.
